


Tony and Loki team up to fight the conjoined feotus twin bunny

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Monty Python and the Holy Grail, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki face Tim the Enchanter and his bunny and, er, Hagrid stands in for The Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Loki team up to fight the conjoined feotus twin bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I found that conjoined foetus twin bunny in a bargain bin at a post office and it remains one of the most 'what the fuck?' things I have ever seen. So, Tim the Enchanter from Holy Grail and his bunny, and Hagrid, and I dunno. Maybe this whole thing just reflects the 'what the fuck?' nature of life.

follow me on iibnf.livejournal.com


End file.
